Fallen Redone
by Sailor Mahoshie
Summary: Vegie and usa fic! redone!
1. Default Chapter

Fallen  
A song Fic  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z. I do own the plot. I do not own the following songs Hello, Going Under, Bring me to life, Everybody's Fool, My Immortal, Haunted, Tourniquet, Imaginary, Taking over me, My last breath, and Whisper. They belong to Evanescence.  
  
Introduction  
  
I linger in the doorway, of alarm clocks screaming, monsters calling my name  
  
"Usagi.Usagi.USAGI!!!" Rei screamed startling Usagi out of her daydreams. "Good now pay attention. *Yoma* have been attacking more and more frequently, and they are not to mention getting stronger." But at this point Usagi tuned out of the Sailor *Senshie* meeting and went back to her imaginary world.  
  
"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE DAYDREAMING *TSUKINO* USAGI!!! THIS IS SERIOUS!! WAY MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR NAP TIME, THIS IS THE FATE OF THE WORLD WE'RE DEALING WITH!!!!  
  
Usagi slowly turned her head and started listening to the meeting.  
  
Usagi walked back to her house. It was getting late. Her eyes darted around fearfully. It was hard to believe that this was the same girl as before.  
  
Finally she got home and crawled into bed. But she couldn't sleep. Memories of that day kept on playing in her head.  
  
Swallowed up in the sounds of my screaming, cannot cease for the fear of silent nights, oh how I long for the deep sea of dreaming, the goddess of imaginary light. And in my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me.  
  
Usagi's P.O.V. It was happening again. I was watching that day again. And I couldn't change a thing. I was walking down to Mamoru's apartment.  
  
"Usagi!! Wait up" someone called.  
  
"Hey Naru. What's up?" I called to the girl who called my name. Naru had short brown wavy hair, green eyes, and was around the same height as me.  
  
"I just got back from a date with Umino." Naru said while blushing. "Hey want to go visit Motoki at Crown game center?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't. I'm going to visit Mamo-*chan*." I replied.  
  
"Ok see you." Naru Waved and started heading in the other direction.  
  
"Bye" I called after her. When I reached Mamoru's apartment I knocked. But no one answered. "That's strange" I thought. "I know Mamo-Chan is home." I knocked again and when no one answered I let myself in. What I saw shocked me to no ends. Mamoru was sitting on the couch making out with Rei.  
  
I watched myself take two steps backwards. Shaking my head, not believing what I saw. He was using me. After all we had been through. I watched it happen again. I ran out of Mamoru's apartment tears streaking my face.  
  
I ran until I could run no more. Then I fell and landed in the soft grass of the park. It was dark now. I thought of everything we've been through.  
  
I've battled for him, loved him, even deceived Naru by not telling her who Tuxedo *Kamen* was.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a *yoma* appeared. It's claw like nails were going straight for my heart. But someone snatched me out of the way. I turned around to face none other than Tuxedo *Kamen*.  
  
I pushed him away and transformed. I took my anger out on the *Yoma* and murdered it, without giving my traditional speech, or giving it a fair shot. From the look on Tuxedo *Kamen's* face. I must have shocked him.  
  
He looked at me and started to walk over to me with that look in his eyes. It was pure torment.  
  
"Usako. please Rei forced me to. Give me another chance to prove my love to you." He pleaded I started drowning in his lies again.  
  
"Is he lying again? No he couldn't be. NO!! Usagi snap out of it!!" I thought.  
  
"Fine Mamoru, this is your last chance." I said.  
  
Later  
  
Mamoru brought me back to his apartment and into his bedroom.  
  
"I love you Usako." Mamoru whispered.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything to me." I realized. He has said it before, but I felt nothing.  
  
He watched for my reaction.  
  
There was a look of hunger in his eyes that scared me.  
  
He climbed towards me and pulled me closer to him.  
  
There was that look again.  
  
Then he grabbed my arms and tied them to the bedpost. He undressed me and you can probably guess what happened next.  
  
Usagi finally got to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 1

Fallen  
A song Fic  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. I do own the plot. I do not own the following songs Hello, Going Under, Bring me to life, Everybody's Fool, My Immortal, Haunted, Tourniquet, Imaginary, Taking over me, My last breath, and Whisper. They belong to Evanescence.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Usagi Drove to collage again. In the distance she could see the building. When she got on the campus the first bell rang. She stopped to look up at the sky. "It looks like rain again," she thought just as it started drizzling.  
  
"Hey, Usagi!" A familiar voice called. Usagi turned around to face an exact replica of herself, except for the fact that the replica had her hair down with a red bow in it.  
  
"Konichiwa Mina-chan." Usagi smiled and called out.  
  
Usagi's P.O.V.  
  
From here everything went in slow motion. A yoma appeared behind Minako. Everyone was running away and screaming. As Minako's head spun around the Yoma's claw went straight through her stomach.  
  
"Iiiie Minako!" I screamed while running towards her. Out of nowhere, the inner senshie appeared and started to attack the Yoma.  
  
As I cradled Minako's head in my lap she looked up at me and smiled, with tears of pain in her eyes and whispered " Usagi, they need you more than ever now. You'll have to take my place. Go get them for me Usagi. Go get th." she trailed off, choked up blood, and stopped breathing.  
  
Rei came up to me and slapped me. " Usagi snap out of it we need you."  
  
It all sank in. This wasn't a dream. Tears ran down my face as I got up and screamed out my pain as I transformed.  
  
I ran screaming up to the Yoma and took a staff that appeared out of nowhere and stabbed the Yoma right through the heart. It screamed out in agony then turned into dust. After the Yoma was gone I dropped the staff and fell to my knees, crying my heart out for my lost teammate. After I cried all my tears out I got up. All the Senshie were staring at me. I looked down at myself and was startled. I was not in my eternal form. I was in my cosmos form except that I only had the orange stripe on it. I also had silver shoes, a silver staff with a black symbol on it intertwined with the crescent moon. My hair was in its odango style, except it didn't have those red disks in them.  
  
Suddenly the outers appeared. "What happened?" Haruka asked. "I felt a huge power source around here." Haruka did a double take and saw Usagi cradling the dead Minako's head in her lap in a new transformation. "Kenko, what happened?" Haruka whispered.  
  
"A Yoma killed her. She wasn't even transformed. There wasn't any warning." Usagi replied dazed. The inner senshie described what happened in more detail while Hotaru comforted Usagi.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Good work. Send three more Yoma while their guard is down. Their leader is down, and their princess is in shock. They will have to work to protect her. They are all in one place. This is the perfect time to attack.  
  
While the senshie were mourning, a portal appeared behind them and three more Yoma appeared followed by a woman with long ice blue hair.  
  
Setsuna was the first to turn around. She hit the Yoma closest to her with her staff. That got everyone's attention. Rei, Ami, and Makoto were on one Yoma, while Setsuna, Hotaru, Michuru, and Haruka were on the other one. Usagi was getting along fairly well by her self with the last one.  
  
But suddenly the woman interfered. She shot out dark energy and formed a barrier between the three groups.  
  
Usagi's P.O.V.  
The adrenaline was pumping, her senses were at their highest, and it was exhilarating. She had never felt this way before in battle. Suddenly there was a barrier between her and the other two groups. "Shit. They're trying to kill us off one by one." She thought.  
  
With a loud scream, a silver and orange aura surrounded Usagi. She punched the Yoma and it turned into dust. She tried to ram through the barrier but failed.  
  
"Damn, mars they don't have a weak spot." Mercury announced snapping shut her mini computer. At that exact moment, the Yoma broke through the inner's defenses and lashed out with a laser sword to Ami's neck.  
  
" NOOOOO. Ami-chan!!" Usagi cried out. Her aura now also had a blue streak in it. Her fists pounded against the barrier as tears streamed down her face.  
  
The outers weren't doing much better. Saturn was being blocked out of the way and couldn't get through Setsuna and Michiru. Haruka was trying to get a hit in with her space sword, but only ended up being cut by its razor sharp claws. Pluto messed up in her footwork and tripped falling on top of Saturn. The yoma sent an energy blast straight through both of them.  
  
" AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Usagi continued to scream powering up. Her aura had black and purple streaks also now. She watched mars fall. Red was added to her Aura.  
  
Suddenly the outers yoma lunged for Michuru. It Barley missed her heart. Haruka caught her as she fell  
  
Michiru reached her hand up and wiped away Haruka's tears.  
  
I'll miss the winter, A world of fragile things, look for me in the white forest, hiding in a hallow tree, come find me, I know you can hear me, I can taste it in your tears, Holding my last breath, safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you, sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight.  
  
"I love you." whispered Michuru.  
  
Haruka heard the Yoma laughing' and gently set Michiru down. She took out her space sword and ran towards the Yoma and plunged her sword through its abdomen, as it did the same with its claw. She pulled out her sword and fell down. And with the last of her strength held Michiru's hand in hers.  
  
Jupiter was in the same situation. When a thought hit her. " Metal conducts electricity." She stood still as the last yoma plunged it's sword into her stomach. With the last of her energy, she called out her attack. " Jupiter, Oak, Revolution." The yoma died in a pile of smoking, burning flesh.  
  
Usagi continued to scream as aquamarine, green, and navy blue were added to her aura. The sign of cosmos appeared on her forehead. The barrier shattered. Usagi screamed out in pain as wings ripped through the skin on her back. She flew up into the air towards the woman who had led the Yoma attack. She put her palm out and said death bonds tie. Purple waves of energy flew towards the woman and turned into rings, constricting her. With a scream of agony, she was nothing more than a pile of ashes.  
  
Drained of her energy Usagi lost her transformation and fell towards the ground.  
  
Usagi hit the ground and let everything that happened sink in.  
  
She broke out into heartwrenching sobs that wracked her whole body. "Can anyone Take away the PAIN!!!!" She hollored out into the heart of the destruction.  
  
I know I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away, if I will it all away  
  
Usagi drove back to her apartment and got ready for bed. But when she closed her red puffy eyes, she saw her senshie's bodies scattered all over the ground. She screamed and her eyes shot open, and stayed open.  
  
Finallywhen Usagi fell asleep she dreamed it all over again. But when she woke up, she had a vision of more pain and destruction.  
  
I'm frightened by what I see But somehow I know  
  
That there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to be  
  
Blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away, if I will it all away  
  
The next day Usagi went to visit her family. She knocked on the door. Hen no one answered, she got scared for their safety. When she opened the door, she saw her Mother's, her father's, and her little brother's body laying in blood stains. On the wall was a message painted in blood. It said "You'r next sailor moon."  
  
Usagi fell to her knees and started crying. With the last of her strength, she summoned the gizosenshu and whispered " Take me away from all the pain". Then she disappeared. 


	3. chapter 2

Fallen  
A song Fic  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. I do own the plot. I do not own the following songs Hello, Going Under, Bring me to life, Everybody's Fool, My Immortal, Haunted, Tourniquet, Imaginary, Taking over me, My last breath, and Whisper. They belong to Evanescence.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
In the DBZ dimension the Z senshie were in trouble. Majin Buu had hatched. Gohan and Goku were both out. The future looked bleak. Then Vegeta stepped forward. During the fight with the pink blob there was a flash. A girl in a strange Fuku with wings and silver hair fell out of the sky and hit the ground with such force that the impact left a crater.  
  
But luckily, she landed far enough away that she wasn't noticed. Usagi slowly got up and looked around the almost completely deserted wasteland. Her head snapped in the direction where Majin Buu was. "What a huge amount of negative energy!" Usagi thought. "Well I can at least try to help."  
  
She raised her hand up and yelled out "Moon Cosmos Power MAKE-UP!!" A familiar burst of pain rippled trough her body as wings sprouted from her back. When she looked down, she saw that her outfit was different. She was wearing a Chinese style shirt that was silver with a dragon curling down the shirt that had each of her senshie's colors on it. The dragon curled down onto a silver skirt that had slits up to her thighs. Her hair was up in its cosmos style, but without the heart shaped disks. Usagi could feel the cosmos symbol burning on her forehead over her moon symbol, along with a huge burst of energy flowing through her veins. Once the transformation was over, she flew towards the negative energy source.  
  
Vegeta was stepping up to fight Majin Buu when he heard someone land behind him. He turned around and was shocked to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen standing there, eyes latched on to Majin Buu. Then she said barley above a whisper "I sentence you to death".  
  
Piccolo, Krillin, Goten, and Trunks were staring at the girl wondering what she was doing. Something was pulling at Piccolo's mind telling him he should recognize this girl from somewhere, but he couldn't.  
  
"Me gonna kill you" Buu said but Usagi just smirked. Then she muttered something in Lunarian and put her hands out. White flames flew out of her palms and burned Majin Buu into nothing. By this time, Bibidie was panicking. He tried to run away, but ended up running into Usagi and falling down. He backed up from her and screamed, "Have Mercy!!" Usagi replied in a tone colder than Ice, "I have no more mercy to spare." With that said, she made another hand motion and ice came out of her hand freezing him solid. Usagi slowly walked up to him and tapped the ice making it shatter. 


End file.
